A Normal Skool Day :D
why did i write this? I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO WITH MEH LIFE! except watch TheOdd1sOut sooubway vids Enjoy. 8:10. Worst. Time. Ever. Well, worst time ever on the weekdays. Since that's when I usually get to school. Lillie's there, at least. I open the car door, step out, slam the door shut, then walk over to Lillie. "Hi Lillie." I receive no response. Oh, she's discussing the latest Riverdale episode. "Oh, Hi SweetPsycho." (yes, im too lazy to make a fake name) Finally. A response. Well, might as well read my Chicken Soup For The Soul book- "YEESS!" Dang it. The door's open. I walk into the school, past the staircase leading to my class, and into the Back. We just call it the Back, because it's the back of the school. I walk/run into the corner me and my friends usually stand around and talk until the bell rings. My favourite thing about it is cuz in the cement, there appears to be a human... uhhh....... skull.. ANYWAY! The bell rings, and some people probably nearly get trampled to death since we all wanna get inside for some reason. Anyway, first thing is Math (eeewwwwwwww). I'm just sitting in Math class, typing this story and- oh shoot, the teacher.. "SweetPsycho, what are you doing?!" She demands. I'm smarter than I look though. "I'm so sorry Mrs, it's my Language Arts homework." She's slightly surprised, I'll assume she believes me. I'm the top student (jk im not XD) and besides, I always try to do my homework (not true also). "Well, you can be excused from class in order to finish-" "OK BYE!" I answer quickly, since I'm already practically out the door. So right now I'm sitting in the Computer Lab, pretending to write a story for Language Arts. That's when I hear screaming, crying, and fire. Heh. My ticket to get the hell out of school and back to Hell is here. Or my "ticket" is a fight. 50/50 chance. I run out of the Lab, to find dead/dying people on the ground. Oops, that's a lie. Some are on the walls on ceiling too. Hahahaha. Only three people could've caused this. A): Moonfri- I MEAN MOONLIGHT, but she retired from evil. B): Lillie, unlikely though. Because if she switched forms, I would've sensed it. or C): Starfright, most likely, and she's the one who usually gets me out of school. Ah, here she is. "Yo, GamerGirl!" "Ya?" I answer. "Can you come back to Hell? Small issue..." She seems nervous. Odd. She's usually emotionless/never nervous. This may be serious. "OK, but Lillie probably will have to come-" "Already ahead of you." Huh. She's here already. "That serious?" "Ya..." She answers. Hmm. Ray might need to come incase we need backup. But they probably already know, so I open the portal, and we go through. Oh god... This is NOT good. Pastas... PASTAS EVERYWHERE!! I turn to Starfright "calmly" then SCREAM: "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT'S CODE BLOOD?!" "I THOUGHT IT WASN'T THIS BAD!" She screams back. Uh oh. Our screams didn't go unnoticed. Herobrine flies over. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Hell's a wreck, pastas have invaded, and now we gotta deal with him. Starfright instantly gives Herobrine a death stare that makes him stop for a second. Yes. I summon Nightmare Freddy and order Freddy to attack him. Freddy disappears, and within a few seconds (and screams) Herobrine's gone too. Don't worry, he's not dead, but probably soon will be stuffed into a suit. HAHAHA. Buuuut we still gotta deal with the other 2,360 (or WAY WAY WAY less) pastas. 3 DAYS LATER... F&%$ing finally. Yes, I don't usually swear, but it was SO HARD! At least 303 helped. Remember? My Murder Mystery story? I said he could visit whenever. So I'm assuming he was repaying the favour, or whatever. Ray helped too, he wasn't lazy and didn't help, he actually imprisoned several pastas. HAHAHAHAHA!! At least the screams are back to the normal level of 1000 screams an hour. And I can finally sit back in my chair, eat my pumpkin pie & human heart (not mixed, cuz that's gross) and start watching- OH FRICK! IT'S 2:30 AND THE SCHOOL'S STILL A MESS!! Yes, three days have past, but that's Hell time. Hell time is 100% faster than Earth. So, one minute on Earth = an hour in Hell (idc if it doesn't match up). So... "STARFRIGHT! WE GOTTA FIX MA SKOOL!" "Oh yeah, let's go Lillie." "OK." 20 MINUTES LATER UGGGHHH finally! Everyone is alive again, no one remembers what happened, and I can go back to Hell and chill out, and FINALLY EAT MA PUMPKIN PIE AND MA HUMAN HEART! BAI GOTTA EAT MA FOOOOOD BEFORE STARFRIGHT GETS TO IT BAAAIII!! -Meh, SweetPsycho Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Entity 303 Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl